Cherry (LoG)
Cherry (ちよ Chiyo) is a bachelorette in Pretty Country: Land of Greenery. Cherry is an anti-social yet outspoken person who finds it difficult to relate with others. She is standoffish, and seems to purposely push people away. Her father, Augustin lives in town, but often busy with work. Cherry's mother works in the city as a famous designer and never comes to visit her daughter. Although Cherry won't admit it, she misses her mother and feels lonely at times. She doesn't seem to have many friends in Botany Hills and prefers to spend time alone, although can sometimes be seen with Aurelia. The rival for Cherry's affection is Dante, the president's son. Both Dante and Cherry share a passion for medicine and healing, and they both have the same somewhat snobbish attitude. 'Schedule' 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' 'Marriage and Children' To get married, you must complete the game's main storyline, have a marriage candidate at 6 Hearts, upgrade to Level 2 House (the last), and get the Flower Jewel. The wedding will take place at Church one week later. The player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Dimitri the priest will presides our ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you automatically back at your house. Regardless of whether it is a boy or girl, the children you get from marrying Cherry will have caramel brown hair, yellow eyes, and light skin. 'Rival Events' 1 Heart (Acquaintance) *Walk from House Area to Rosemary Park *12:00 to 13:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny or Snowy weather *Dante (Boy Player) or Cherry (Girl Player) has 1 Heart ONLY Dante and Cherry introduce themselves. 2 Heart (Friendship) *Walk from House Area to Rosemary Park *13:00 to 16:00 *Any day except Saturday *Sunny weather *Dante (Boy Player) or Cherry (Girl Player) has 2 Hearts ONLY Dante and Cherry bump into each other walking through town. Dante asks how Cherry's cooking was going, and she admits that the recipe and ingredients he gave her were great. He's glad to hear that, since her cooking must be why Augustin has so much more energy lately. Cherry says it is all because of him, and he tells her he's going to bring more unusual ingredients to her the next time he visits. Cherry asks if Dante would join them for dinner, but he can't tonight. Dante tells her he will sometime soon though. Cherry says that she will think of a recipe just for him. 3 Hearts (Untold Love) *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Sunny weather *Any day of the week *Dante (Boy Player) or Cherry (Girl Player) has 3 Hearts ONLY *You have completed the game's whole storyline If the player is male and upon leaving her house in the morning, Cherry confides about her crush on Dante. Because we are friends, she asks for their advice. If the player wants to marry Dante themselves, discourage her. Encouraging Cherry will make her relieved, and you can continue to work towards the couple's relationship. This same event happens reversely if the player is a male (requirements above). 4 Hearts (Proposal) *Workshop *13:00 to 16:00 *Not Saturday *Sunny weather *Dante (Boy Player) or Cherry (Girl Player) has 4 Hearts ONLY Cherry: "Ta-da! Look Dante, a Flower Jewel. It's for you!" Dante: "I-Is this a Flower Jewel? We should talk somewhere more private." (At the Deity Area) Cherry: "Dante, will you marry me...?" Dante: "I know how you feel, Cherry. I'll take it from here. Yes, I want to marry and spend the rest of my life with you, Cherry. Ever since I first met you, I felt that we were destined for each other." Cherry: "You really mean it? Oh! I thought you'd never ask! There were times... when I wasn't sure how you felt about me." Dante: "I didn't understand it, but that feeling grew until I wasn't sure what to do." Cherry: "But I'm glad that you love me, Dante.♥" Dante: "Thanks, Cherry. Let's have a wedding in about one week. I know we can make it together." Cherry: (Blush) Dante and Cherry will get married 7 days later after this event. 'Rival Marriage' One week later, Dante and Cherry will appear in the player's dream upon going to bed, asking that he/she must attend their wedding. The date will be mentioned, as well as time (10:00). On the wedding date, walk into Church to see Dante and Cherry's wedding. It is very similar to the player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Child 31 days after Dante and Cherry's marriage, the two will enter the player's dream announcing that Cherry is pregnant. In Pretty Country universe, the female side of Rival Couple will only be pregnant for 5 days and then the couple appear at the player's dream again, telling that they will have a child. For Dante and Cherry, the two will have a daughter named Yura. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Land of Greenery characters Category:Bachelorettes Category:Females